


Not Without You

by ABGRA



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, a little late to the game, but fellas we knew it would happen eventually, don't mind me - just letting the boys be soft, in a world where We Ignore 160, leaving the Lonely, post-159
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABGRA/pseuds/ABGRA
Summary: A brief conversation before stepping out of the Lonely
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Not Without You

Jon doesn’t know for how long they’ve been walking, hands clasped clammy but firm between them, when they come upon it - an almost curtain-like barrier, masked by fog, separating the Lonely from the real world, seen hazily just beyond them. Jon picks up the pace minutely. They’re what seems to be mere feet from the barrier when Martin abruptly slows to a stop, hand loosening its grip on Jon’s. Jon only grips his hand tighter in response, looking back from where he’s been leading the taller man.

“Martin?” He breathes the question, his whisper so quiet he can barely hear his own voice.

“I don’t,” Martin starts, tries again, “I-I don’t know if I can.”

A fond tilt of his head, “Of course you can, Martin, what do you mean?”

The taller man only shakes his head, almost unnoticeably, and tries to take a fraction of a step backwards, back into the Lonely where they came. But Jon steps with him, now facing him directly. Martin stays staring at the barrier, fear and uncertainty lacing his features.

“Martin,” Jon, more insistent, “tell me what you see. Out there, through the wall.”

“It’s,” Martin takes a shaky breath, doing nothing to calm his anxiety, “it’s the world, Jon. It’s the _real_ world.”

Jon smiles gently, nodding, “Yes, Martin, and- and wouldn’t you like to be there?” he questions, trying not to let the flicker of doubt in his mind grow into something larger.

A pause.

“No,” Martin decides.

Jon’s heart stops working.

“Not… not on my own. Not.. alone,” Martin continues, “not like before.” He finally breaks his gaze from the looming expanse of reality before him to look at the man in front of him. “Not without you, Jon.”

Jon exhales a breath he hadn’t known he was holding before lifting his free hand to meet the side of Martin’s face. Martin leans imperceptibly into the warmth of his hand, eyelids fluttering shut at the new point of contact.

Jon whispers then, a delicate delivery of a statement with so much weight and promise behind it, “Then you can have me, Martin. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, yes it's been 4 years since I've written anything.
> 
> Can u believe I really thought for a minute there that I wasn't going to write anything to do w/ TMA? That I would instead just listen to it with 0 desire to Do My Own Thing? I literally could not fall asleep last night until I wrote this on a note on my phone. It's definitely not perfect, but I kind of wanted to keep it more of my ~ stream of consciousness ~ rather than give it a heavy edit.
> 
> But now I have more ideas! One specifically that I think this scene will come back in. I just need to find the time to organize my thoughts and write it, and who knows when that will be. In the meantime, have this!


End file.
